1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjusting method for a smart antenna, and more particularly, to an adjusting method adapted for saving a time spend by a smart antenna on a full frequency (channel) searching.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic science and technology being progressively developed, people have now become used to wireless communication. Therefore, an antenna often plays a key role in a wireless communication system, and even may be a critical part determining the overall performance of the system. Generally, omni-directional antennas and directional antennas are often interfered by multipath and co-channel signals, which disturb the transmission and restrict the system capacity of the wireless communication system.
As an ideal solution, the smart antenna technique has been proposed. Typically, a smart antenna is actually an antenna array including multiple sensors. In wireless communication, the smart antenna is adapted for extending the coverage of the base station, saving the power consumption, combating the multipath and co-channel interference, lowering the bit error rate, improving the resource utilization rate, and enhancing the system capacity. As such, the smart antennas are widely employed in different types of communication systems, such as: digital television systems, wireless local area networks, and global positioning systems.
Further, the smart antenna can be controlled by software to vary its parameters, such as direction, gain, and polarity, so as to achieve an improved signal receiving performance. Generally, when adjusting the parameters, a smart phone usually finds out optimal parameters of each of a plurality of communication channels by performing a full frequency search. A current full frequency searching method of the smart antenna is to search one by one all of the communication channels at all possible reading directions. However, such a searching process unavoidably consumes much time. Further, the smart antenna is also often affected by environmental variation or changed as time going by. For example, being moved or touched by others or even by wind, the smart antenna may be affected with variations of parameters. As such, it has become an important concern of the smart antenna to effectively adjust the parameters of the smart antenna, so as to improve the signal receiving performance thereof.